Rouge Justie
Appearance Rouge has a very thin, pale, and defined face. Her blue eyes are almost symmetrical and upturned. She has a long but rounded nose that almost blends in with her face. There's a small star tattoo under her left eye. Rouge's hair is done up in a high ponytail, the sides are shaved with a star design. The first layer of her outfit consists of a thick, black, almost bulletproof vest. This is covered by a black cami and then a stiff, dark green, military-like jacket with matching, baggy pants. Personality Rouge's a very kind and loving person despite her scary face and overall appearance. She always helps people in need unless she feels they're an absolute jerk. Just like her former experience, she's been told that she resembles a guardian over her team. However, she's more of a guardian over all of her friends. She acts as a punching bag for the enemy and unleashes her power, and anger, once she's overloaded. Registration form: Juegos y Gloria Melee X Slashing [ ] Piercing [ ] Bludgeoning [ ] Other [ ] None Ranged Ammunition [ ] Dust X Bullets: .50 sniper [ ] Other [ ] None Delivery Method X Gunpowder [ ] Tension X Thrown [ ] Casting [ ] Other Description Silver finished, thin, detachable circular blades. On the blade is her emblem engraved by Midori. The handles have a thin wrapping of satin on the grip to reduce injury to the user. History When Rouge was young, she didn’t like swords and guns. The young girl asked her mom if there were weapons that weren’t guns or swords. At the age of 10, she was taken to a weaponry shop and found a pair of sleek, silver chakrams. She was in love and took them home, using them to practice her combat skills with Rebel. Abilities Rouge takes a lot of the enemies' hits which shows her endurance. When the team cannot take down their enemy, Rouge is sent in as a last resort showing her passion for battle. Outside the battle field, Rouge is very good at blocking out others shown in class when she spaces out. Sometimes, though, Rouge will wake up one day and be ready for vigorous work. Weapon Illusion, Rouge's semblance, is the ability to alter a piece of reality to make it seem like her weapon is in one place but is concealed to be in another. IE: Rouge may throw her chakrams in one direction but can make it seem it has gone another. Backstory At a young age, Rouge was the good child. She often asked questions about history and was distraught when she found out that the faunas weren’t treated like others. She wanted to join her mother and protect the faunas but was told to wait a few more years. At the age of eight, she asked her mom about the weapons of the world. She knew her mother wielded a lance in battle and a pistol when she was in missions but she wanted to know more. Finally, at the age of ten, she was granted the right to guard with her mother. Her first mission was to acquire weapons. Her mother had bought a pair of chakrams for Rouge to wield after she saw the spark in the young girl’s eye. During one of the rallies, Rouge's mother was taken away and the red head was left to defend a rather tall ram faunas boy. She and the boy ran away to survive what seemed to be a brutal beating. They had arrived in a hospital where they had theirs wounds treated. A nurse walked them around the hospital, showing them other faunas and protectors who had suffered from that same rally. The nurse had turned the two around when they saw a shut door at the end of a hallway of the east wing. They pressed her to show them what was there. Eventually, the nurse gave in and showed them into a room of a girl with silver hair. Recognizing that the boy was a faunas, she told the apologizing nurse that it was okay and that she wanted to talk to them. Rouge and Dosa visited Midori every day for two months. When Midori was told she was discharged from the hospital and could go home, she told the doctor that she didn't have a home to go back to. Rouge offered to stay with her and Dosa at the Justie residence until they could attend Signal academy. Midori took the offer and went with them. Finally, they all went on to Beacon to train further. Rouge, when given the task to create her own weapon, based the new weapon on the chakrams she already had. To this day, at Beacon, she carried Juegos, Gloria, and the old, beaten up weapons. Trivia *She hasn't told anyone except for Rebel but she thinks she has a crush on Dosa. *Early concept designs of Rouge show that her name was Liberty. *Because of this, her outfit used to be red, white, and blue. *Later concepts depict Rouge based more off of French soldiers in World War II. *Rouge was originally supposed to be a sheep faunas. *Rouge means 'red' in French. Gallery Coming Soon Category:Characters Category:Dani's Things Category:Female Category:Human